


Things to Like About the Bunker

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Other, PTSD, Reader Insert, Spoilers, non specific mentions of, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You joined the Winchesters about 6 months before Adam did. When the third Winchester arrived on the scene, things started to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things to Like About the Bunker

It had been a year since you teamed up with the Winchesters to help them reverse the damage that had gone down in heaven. It had all started when your father, a very religious man, let in an angel. This of course turned out to be very detrimental to your family, because this angel was a rogue (as far as you knew). And before he even got the chance to go off on his own and do whatever it was angels did in their spare time, another group of angels came to kill him, and anyone who got in their way. That included the rest of your family too. You only managed to escape by hiding, and while you were sure that the angels knew you were there, you probably weren’t seen as a threat.

After that you learned all that you could about angels and other supernatural beings. One hunter you met let you in on the fact that the two angels responsible for the “meteor shower” (which you knew to be a cover up for what really happened) were named Metatron and Castiel. In a stubborn attempt to fix the mess they made on Earth, you started looking for information on either of the angels which, of course, lead you right to the Winchesters. At first they seemed a little irritated that you were tagging along, but you needed to help in someway or another, you just didn’t know how. Soon enough though, you, Sam, and Dean became fairly close and they let you crash at their Men of Letters bunker if you needed to.

A while after you joined them weird things began to happen on Earth, more so than what was already happening at least. The same way demons were able to crawl their way out of hell, humans were beginning to do the same thing. It was possible that it happened because there was a new ruler of hell (some bitch named Abaddon), but no one was really sure how. It wasn’t incredibly common either, but you did know one man who was able to do it.

And that man was Adam Milligan.

You weren’t sure how the Winchesters had found their half brother after he got out because they didn’t talk much about it, but they had brought him back to the bunker. After that you started staying at the bunker full time save the times you had hunts to take care of. You enjoyed it a lot more, it definitely beat staying in a dirty motel room, but that wasn’t the only reason why. Because you were there a lot of the time researching (now you were trying to find a cure to the Mark of Cain), you ended up spending a lot of time with Adam, their brother, too.

It took Adam a long time to heal mentally, and you’re pretty sure he’s not even fully healed yet. After spending so much time down in hell, anyone would be just as fucked up as him, if not more. You were always the one there to help him through the nightmares and the flashbacks. Sam and Dean were his brothers, but a lot of the time they were gone on hunts and off doing whatever else it was they did.

You remember the first couple of weeks that Adam was staying at the bunker he didn’t even speak. The only time you ever really heard his voice was when he talked in his sleep or woke up screaming. It wasn’t until one night when you were trying to comfort him after a nightmare that he began to speak about his time spent down in hell. From there on out it was like a dam broke, and slowly he began talking more. Sam and Dean were sure that he was alright now, but because you were around him for most of the time you were able to tell that some things were still wrong.

They were getting better though, and you only hoped they continued to do so.

You were currently looking through some old book that Sam had gotten out for anything useful. You weren’t even looking for something about the Mark of Cain specifically, just something that you could use.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” A voice from behind you asked and you jumped.

“Jesus, Adam, you scared me,” you said turning around to look up at him from where you sat. A small smile appeared on his face.

“Sorry about that,” he said almost sheepishly. Your heart fluttered in your chest. There was really only one bad thing that came of you staying at the bunker full time: you had developed feelings for Adam. You didn’t know why, but especially after he started talking more you just wanted to be around him all of the time. He was a nice man, sweet really. You cherished each of his smiles like it was his last because he really didn’t smile that much. You wanted to be the reason he smiled.

“So whaddya need?” You asked, leaning back in your chair. To be honest, he started to look a little nervous, which made you a little afraid of what he was going to say but you didn’t let that show through.

“Well, um, I know that you go on hunts every once in a while and I was wondering if you’d let me come with you next time. I’d like to learn how to hunt.”

Your eyes widened, surprised by his words. No, your mind told you as a wave of fear and something else (possession maybe?) washed over you. You stood up quickly to face him.

“Adam, I don’t think you can do that,” you said, keeping your voice low to try and stay calm.

“And why not?” He asked, his brow furrowing, partially in confusion, partially in defiance.

“Because I said so!” You said, raising your voice a little bit. A hurt expression washed over his face, it was subtle, but you were able to tell. “Look, you just got out of hell not even six months ago. I don’t think you’re ready to hunt,” you added, your voice going soft.

“I’m fine,” he argued. “Just ask Sam or Dean, I’m sure they’ll agree!”

“I’m sure they will but they don’t know you like I do.”

“Maybe I’ll just ask to go hunting with them!” Adam said, crossing his arms. Your head dipped to the point where you were looking up at him through your lashes. If you said that didn’t sting, you’d be lying.

“Please don’t. I mean, is it really so hard to understand that I don’t want the man I love to go out and fight evil when he had to deal with it when he was locked down in Hell?” You asked. His eyes went wide and for a moment you confused as to why but then…

Oh God.

You were not planning on telling him like that. Not like that and not ever. He was still healing for God’s sake (even if he denied it). Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

“What did you just say?” He asked breathlessly, almost incredulously.

“I said that I don’t want my friend to go and put himself in more danger,” you lied, hoping that maybe he didn’t hear you the first time (yeah right) or would just drop it and forget you had said anything in the first place.

“No, Y/N, you didn’t. You said that you-”

“So what if I do?” You questioned, cutting him off. You were getting defensive, you knew you shouldn’t be but you couldn’t help it, that’s what you always did when you were under pressure.

“I…” Adam began, trailing off. He looked confused, unsure of what to do. You swear you heard him mutter something along the lines of oh fuck it under his breath and the next thing you knew his hand was resting on your cheek and his lips were on yours.

Now it was your turn to widen your eyes in surprise, but in the next moment they closed and your arms were wrapped around his waist.

You couldn’t help but smile into the kiss because now the bunker was, above all else, your favorite place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Find more of my work on tumblr at: spn-x-reader


End file.
